The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of floor cleaning machine constructed in the form of a carriage or mobile car equipped with a shaft or center pole and having at least one motor-driven cleaning implement or tool, such as a brush or pad, rotating about a substantially verical axis for the wet cleaning or scrubbing of the floor or the like. The cleaning machine of this development is of the type wherein a regulatable quantity of fresh water which is admixed with a suitable cleaning agent flows-out from a fresh water supply per unit of time to the region of the cleaning implement or tool, the cleaning machine then works such fresh water-cleaning agent mixture by means of the cleaning implement on the floor and the resultant soiled or contaminated water is sucked-up from the floor and collected in a separate soiled or contaminated water container. The invention particularly also relates to features of components belonging to the air-water circulation system.
Equipment of the aforementioned type are partially employed in those situations where it is cumbersome to travel each time with the machine to the next drain and to a water tap, for instance when traveling over door thresholds, stairs and so forth, for the purpose of emptying the contaminated or soiled water container and replenishing the fresh water supply. Hence, machines have become known to the art wherein the water containers can be disconnected from the machine and are portable. If the containers are fixedly installed in the machine then there is required as an accessory device a separate portable container.
Machines having two loose containers impair the compactness, yet however are required in use because both the spatial requirements (available space), the surface dimension (cleaning) and the weight (transport, handling, material costs) should be maintained as small as possible.